fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Himura Akari
Himura Akar'''i is lead Pretty Cure in Solar Light! Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Soleil and her theme colour is red. She has powers of sun and fire. Appearance Akari has brown shoulder lenght hair that's slightly wavy and brown-red eyes. When she transform to Cure Soleil her hair become longer and changes to dark red. Personality Akari is cheerful 14 years old girl who always seem to be in good mood. She always seem to be full of energy and is very good at cheering other people up. She is also very good at cooking. Despite her happy personallity there is always a bit of sadness in her because of her sad past, however she tries hard to be happy because she knows that's what her parents would want her to be. She has big fear of fire because of fire accident in which her parents died, which resulted in her being unable to really control her powers at first but she slowly learned to take control of it which also made her slightly less scared of fire. History Young Age Fire Accident Becoming Cure Soleil Cure Soleil '''Hotly burning light of sun, Cure Soleil! 熱く燃える光 太陽の光 キュアソレイユ! Atsuku ni moeru taiyō no hikari, Kyua Soreiyu! Cure Soleil 'is Akari's alter ego. Her theme colour is red and she holds powers of sun and fire. To transform she needs her Jewel Key and have to be with her fairy partner Ruby so she can give her Change Jewel, transformation phrase is Pretty Cure! Inner Light Unlock! Attacks Relationships [[Himura Scarlett|'Himura Scarlett]]' '- Scarlett is Akari's younger sister. Two of them are very close and Akari cares for her very much. Scarlett learned about her sister being Pretty Cure very soon and she often felt bad because she couldn't help her. [[Himura Kiara|'Himura Kiara']]' '- Kiara is Akari's grandmother. She cares a lot for both her granddaughters. When she learned about Akari being Pretty Cure she was worried about her but often gave her advice as sempai Pretty Cure. [[Ruby|'Ruby']]' '- Ruby is Akari's partner and two of them are very close friends. Ruby loves eating Akari's food. [[Atsuikaze Midori|'Atsuikaze Midori']]' '- Midori is Akari's childhood friend and one of rare people who know about her past. They know each other very well and admire each other. [[Hikarimoto Luccia |'Hikarimoto Luccia' ]]- Akari first met Luccia as Cure Stella in first episode when she helped her defeat Kagewaru but Luccia was too shy to tell her identity until episode 3. Luccia often says that it was mainly thanks to Akari that she was able to become more confident person. [[Ito Sumire|'Ito Sumire']]' '- Akari never really spoke with Sumire until she one they saw her writing story. After Sumire became pretty cure they became good friends and Akari loves listening to her playin violin. Songs Solo *Hidden in Sunny Smile Duets * Colourful Days (with Atsuikaze Midori, HIkarimoto Luccia, Ito Sumire and ???) Trivia *Akari is first red lead pretty cure (if counting only canon series). *She is fourth pretty cure to have fire powers, following Cure Rouge, Cure Sunny and Cure Scarlett. *Her zodiac is Aries which is fire sign and Akari has powers of fire. Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:User: MoonlightRainbow